J'y Seront Pour Vous
by tamara72
Summary: March 31 played a significant impact in Teddy and Victoire's life.  For the One Day Competition.
1. Chapter 1

_This is for The One Day Competition. It is Victoire/Teddy and March 31. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_FYI – This fits in with my 'Luv/Next Generation Universe.'_

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

March 31, 2016

As soon as Seventeen-year-old Teddy Lupin heard the news whispered through the common room, he knew he had to find her. He had been looking for almost an hour, and now as he made his way the War Memorial near the tomb of Professor Dumbledore, he felt slightly stupid for not realizing she would come here. This had been a place of comfort for both of them. When life would get overwhelming and difficult they would come here to remember how good they really had it.

He spotted her sitting on the wall just staring at the Phoenix statue lost in thought. Quietly he climbed up the wall and took as seat beside her.

"I'm guessing you heard?" Fifteen-year-old Victoire Weasley asked quietly her eyes continuing to watch the vibrant wings of the Phoenix statue that listed the names of those who lost their lives in the fight for freedom; names that included her uncle and his parents and grandfather.

"You and Rapier dated for almost two years. The news of your breakup was bound to travel fast." Teddy stated. "Are you okay?" He asked placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you think it would hurt more, but I think I'm more relieved. I think our relationship was more important to his parents and Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, than it was to either of us. The last few months it was more like hanging out with a pal than a romance." She admitted curling in closer to him.

"They'll get over it." Teddy responded tightening his arm around her shoulders to bring her even closer into his body.

They sat there for a while, the pair of them just watching the statue.

"Teddy?" Victoire soft voice interrupted their quiet reflections.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"Why didn't you say you were sorry that Rapier and I broke up? That was everyone else's first response." She asked as she tilted her head slightly to look up at him.

"Because I'm not sorry." Teddy responded staring down at her beautiful face.

"You're not?" Victoire asked.

"No, I'm not." He said then leaned down and kissed her lips.

He had just barely lifted his head when Victoire whispered, "I'm glad you're not." Then pulled him back down for another kiss and then another.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

March 31, 2017

It was two o'clock in the morning when a nervous Victoire Weasley stood by as Head Girl, Virginia Campion knocked on Professor Longbottom's office door. In her six year at Hogwarts, she had never been called to a professor's office at this time at night. She knew that whatever she was about to face, it couldn't be good.

"Good, Miss Weasley, you're here." Professor Longbottom said as he gave what he probably thought was a reassuring smile although it didn't reassure her at all. "Miss Campion, thank you. You can return to your dorm."

"Yes, sir." Mary replied before headed off towards Ravenclaw tower.

Professor Longbottom stepped aside and gestured for Victoire to enter the office. "I will just leave you two. I'll inform Headmaster Flitwick of the events that occurred this evening. Be sure to let Hannah or I know if your family needs anything." Victoire turned to see who Professor Longbottom and was surprised to see her father standing there.

"Dad?" Victoire voiced her surprised.

"Thank you, Neville." Her father smiled gratefully at the man who had been a family friend for many years. Professor Longbottom nodded in response before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is it Maman or Louis? Are they hurt or sick?" Victoire rushed to her father grabbing his arm.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Your mother and brother are fine. Come have a seat with me over her." Her dad said as he took her hand and gently pulled her over to the couch in the corner of the office.

After they had taken a seat on the couch, Bill took her hands in his as they turned slightly to face each other. "Earlier tonight, the ministry held special night training drills for the Auror trainees. Several Aurors were there to supervise and give guidance where needed including Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. I don't know why but Fenrir Greyback's pack decided to attack."

Victoire gasped gripping her father's hands tighter. "It's the full moon."

"Luckily the pack didn't realize that wards and alarms were put up in the area in protection of the trainees, but there ended being a battle." Her father explained.

"Teddy?" Victoire asked fearfully.

"Several Aurors and Trainees were taken to St. Mungos with injuries. Although they were not seriously hurt, Teddy and Uncle Ron were among them." Her father explained to her and she nodded her head in response still afraid.

"Can I go see him?" Victoire asked.

"Yes, that is why I came and got you, but Sweetheart there is something else I want you to know." Bill said squeezing her hands reassuringly.

Victoire nodded that she was listening.

"Several werewolves were killed including Greyback." He told her.

"The monster's dead?" Victoire asked wide eyed. Greyback had been the monster that haunted her ever since she had learned at a really too early age what the werewolf had done to not only her father but Teddy's as well. "Is it bad that I'm glad?" She asked.

"No, because I'm very glad too, Sweetheart." He said as he hugged her. "Come on, let's go see, Teddy."

Using the Floo in the office, minutes later they were stepping out into St. Mungos where her Uncle Percy was waiting for them.

"They're this way. I figured you didn't want to deal with the Welcoming Witch." Percy remarked to them in greeting. They all shared a slight chuckle as they knew that the witch at the reception desk was anything but welcoming.

"How are they doing?" Bill asked as he placed an arm around Victoire's shoulders as they walked.

"A couple of the trainees will need to stay overnight, but the rest are being released. Hermione's already reamed Harry. Apparently he was distracted over trying to make sure Teddy was alright and one of his curses missed their mark and hit Ron. She's already declared that Teddy can't be on any Auror team that Harry's leading." He explained.

"I'm sure Uncle Harry feels plenty guilty without Hermione being mad." Victoire said.

"Oh, she's not mad; she just doesn't always react well to being scared." Percy explained.

They reached the waiting room, and Victoire saw most of her family, that was not attending Hogwarts, was present.

"St. Mungos just loves it when a Weasley is admitted." Percy stated sarcastically.

"Victoire dear, Teddy will be so thrilled to see you." Andromeda Tonks said as she stood from her chair next to Victoire's grandmum, Molly. Victoire dutifully went forward and hugged Andromeda, then leaned down to kiss her grandmum on the cheek. "Teddy is right through there. Harry is with him at the moment, but you can go on in and join them."

"Are you sure?" Victoire asked.

"Yes, I've already seen him myself, and as much as I know he loves me, he would much rather see you." Andromeda smiled adoringly at her.

"Thanks." Victoire said. After looking at her father and seeing a nod of approval from him, Victoire moved to the door of the ward and entered.

"Do you think Aunt Hermione's calmed down?" Teddy, who was sitting on a cot facing away from the door, was asking Harry.

"I'm sure having the kids back there with them has helped." Harry said then seeing Victoire added, "Well, I see you have very special company that just arrived. I'll let you two alone and come and get you when the release papers are completed."

Harry smiled as Teddy seeing Victoire there only nodded in response while he soaked in Victoire's presence.

"I'm glad you're okay, Uncle Harry." Victoire said.

Harry kissed her cheek as he passed her then pushed her toward Teddy. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"How'd you get here?" Teddy asked as she came and stood before him.

"My dad came to the school and got me. Where are you hurt?" She asked her eyes wandering over him for visible injuries.

"I just twisted my ankle as I tripped over a log while dodging a curse. It's still a little sore, but I should be able to walk unaided out of her." Teddy explained as he patted the spot on the cot next to him for her to sit.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay." She said tears of relief shimmering in her eyes. She sat next to him and winded her arms around one of his then she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did you hear that it has been decided that while I'm not related by blood, I am now considered one of Harry's children for training and assignment purposes in the Auror division?" Teddy asked conversationally.

"Yeah, heard the Savior of the Wizarding World freaked a little." Victoire responded raising her eyes up to his face.

Teddy maneuvered his arm so that it was wrapped around Victoire's shoulders and hugged her into his side. She them wrapped her arms around his waist. Together they sat silently just happy to be in each other's presence.

"Teddy?" Victoire soft voice interrupted their quiet reflections.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"The monster's really dead?" Victoire asked knowing he had the same monster in his nightmares.

"He is. I promise you he is." Teddy reassured her hugging her tighter.

"I love you, Teddy."

"I love you, too." He murmured as then leaned down and kissed her upturned lips.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

March 31, 2018

"This is a horrible day for Quidditch." Victoire pulled her coat tighter around her as she complained to her best friend Mab and Mab's boyfriend Alexander as they headed toward the Hogwarts Quidditch stadium.

"I know you're only here because Gryffindor is playing and you're related to half the team." Mab responded with a smile.

"You're just happy because you can cuddle up with Alexander and share body heat." Victoire grumbled as both Mab and Alexander blushed slightly.

"And you wouldn't be happier if Teddy was here to cuddle with?" Mab asked.

"Is that all it takes to make Vic happy?" They heard a familiar male voice behind them.

Victoire turned then squealed, "Teddy!" as she launched herself at him.

Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around once before setting her on her feet again and stealing a quick, but still heated kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Victoire asked her eyes bright with joy.

"The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's teams invited the teams' former players to the game, so I tagged along with Harry and Ginny." Teddy explained as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her toward the stadium.

"That means we have an abundance of chaperones too, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Charlie, Harry and Ginny, Ron, and George and Angelina are all here." Teddy confirmed for her. "But they are sitting in a separate section restricted just for them. They thought it was best that they didn't encroach too much on their kids' territory."

"It would have been interesting to see who Oliver and Katie Woods ultimately root for." Victoire said and Teddy laughed. The Woods were both Quidditch fanatics that played for Gryffindor and currently their daughter Penny was the Gryffindor captain and chaser and their son Victor was the Ravenclaw captain and keeper.

As they entered the stadium, Teddy removed his arm from her shoulder, and took her hand as he led the way up into the stands. He maneuvered them into a row, Mab and her boyfriend following until he found seats right behind several first years including her cousin Rosie and his cousin Scorpius.

"Teddy!" Rosie cheered happily as she accepted his one arm hug.

"Still top of the class?" Teddy asked her.

"Everything but potions." Rosie replied with a nod to the blond boy next to her.

"She's too slow. She has to ready everything through twice, and so she is always rushing at the end to finish. She'd do better if class was twice as long." Scorpius informed his cousin as he smirked at his friend.

"Unfortunately, when you get in a class that is twice as long the potion takes twice as long to make." Teddy informed them.

"Did you see your dad?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah, all the alumni are going to eat dinner with us." Rosie responded, "I think he is looking forward the food."

"I know how much he missed you." Teddy told her. "He's always so excited when he gets a letter from you. He is looking forward to having you home again in a couple months."

Rosie grinned at him in response before turning back to the field.

They all turned their attention to the field as both teams mounted their broom and Madame Hooch started the game.

Teddy maneuvered them so that Victoire was standing in front of him then took the blanket Victoire had brought with her and wrapped it around the both of them. His arms wrapped around her hugging her back against his body as they settled in to watch the game.

"Find that snitch early, Al. It's bloody freezing out here!" They heard her sister Dominique yell from somewhere behind them as teams soared through the air.

Victoire let out a cheer as twenty minutes into the game her cousin Roxanne scored the first goal for either team.

"Penny needs to let James and Roxanne do most of the shooting. Victor knows her moves too well." Teddy commented as watched.

"Do you think she will realize it?" Victoire asked.

"Probably not with her parents in the stands, I'm sure they all are extra nervous today." Teddy responded.

"Teddy?" Victoire soft voice barely audible in the cheering crowd.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"I've missed you."

Kissing her shoulder then her temple he murmured, "I've missed you, too."

Then see James score, Teddy lifted Victoire slightly off the ground as he hugged her and let out a cheer.

Victoire just laughed with glee.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

March 31, 2019

"Can you see them?" Harry asked as he and Andromeda joined Bill and Fleur on the three season room that had been added to The Burrow a few years ago to help handle the ever expanded Weasley family.

"Down by zee pond." Fleur said with a serene smile on her face as she watched the young couple sitting on a log facing the water.

"Is Mum distracted?" Bill asked casting a nervous glance at the door to the house.

"Yeah, Molly gave her baby P.J. and is now patiently listening to all of her grandmum's advice." Harry said as he helped Andromeda sit in a chair facing the pond. "And Louis is keeping Dad and George entertained."

"I can't believe Percy's a grandfather." Bill murmured with a shake of still vibrant red head.

"You 'ave been saying zat for zee past tree months." Fleur teased.

"You may be joining the club in the next couple of years." Harry remarked grinning.

"As long as it's at least nine months after the wedding if they know what's good for them." Bill grumbled slightly.

"Do you think he's done it yet?" Andromeda asked her eye sight not as clear as used to be.

"It's hard to tell since they're not facing us." Harry replied.

"Ginny is going to hate that she missed this." Bill remarked.

"Since I promised Teddy I wouldn't tell anyone including her, it was a little hard to think of a legitimate excuse to keep her from going on the road trip to America with the Harpies especially now that all the kids are at Hogwarts." Harry replied with a shrug.

"All the kids at Hogwarts at once, don't know what that is like." Bill said. The difference in Victoire and Louis's ages being a little over eight years.

"Oo at today in zee pool George eez running?" Fleur asked.

"Bill and I do, actually." Harry said with a smirk.

"You cheaters." Andromeda said with a laugh.

While they all laughed, down by the pond the young couple cuddled together on the log.

"Teddy?" Victoire soft voice interrupted quiet as they were both staring amazed at the single solitaire on her left hand.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"I think were being watched." Victoire whispered.

"They are probably waiting for some visible confirmation that you accepted my proposal." Teddy responded playing with the ring on her finger.

"Maybe we should give them a visible response. One that will make my maman squeal and my dad cringe." Victoire eyes were lit up with amusement.

"I'm game for that." Teddy replied wrapping arm Victoire he pulled her onto his lap and then kissing her until they were both breathless.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

_I'm hoping I didn't come off to mean with Ginny. She is not one of my favorite characters, and she doesn't always come off in the best light when I write her. Bill and Fleur had a medium size wedding and most of the guests were friends of Arthur and Molly. I'm my mind Ginny had a huge wedding, since she was the only daughter and marrying Harry. Although she has grown to become more tolerant of her, Ginny in my story still wishes Bill had married Tonks instead._

March 31, 2020

"Victoire sweetie, I understand you feel that you have to limit things based on financial reasons, but don't. Harry and I will pay for the wedding to make sure it is done the right way." Ginny said as she was flipping through one of the many wedding magazines spread out on the dining room table in Shell Cottage. Fleur had arranged dinner for her family and Teddy's to plan out the wedding that would take place this summer. The women had started sorting through the magazines while they waited for the men to arrive from work.

"Now, Ginny." Andromeda said patting Ginny's hand.

"'Oo said we couldn't pay for zee wedding?" Fleur asked surprised by Ginny's comment.

"Fleur dear, I'm sure that isn't what Ginny meant." Andromeda again tried to keep an argument from breaking out.

"Well there is no way we can limit the amount of people to what Victoire is talking about. There is no way that number would accommodate all the Order and the DA." Ginny stated.

"Just because 'ou invited all zose people to your wedding doezn't mean that eez what my Victoire wants." Fleur said.

"Don't you think Teddy would want his parents and godfather's friends in attendance?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure Teddy wants what Victoire wants." Andromeda tried again to keep the calm.

"Hello, we're here." Teddy called out as he, Bill and Harry made their way into the house.

Victoire immediately ran to Teddy and hugged him burying her face in his neck.

"Teddy?" Victoire whispered into his neck.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"I think we should elope." Victoire's suggestion brought a frown to the faces of the three men that heard it.

"What's going on?" Harry asked seeing that both Ginny and Fleur had their backs' up and Andromeda looked flustered as to what to do.

"I just suggested that we could help pay for the wedding, and Phel…Fleur took offense." Ginny said. "Victoire is talking about a small wedding like Molly's was. I don't know how we would limit our side of the guest list."

"Victoire has been dreaming about her wedding day since she was a little girl. I know because, even though I didn't always appreciate it, I'm the one she shared those dreams with, as I'm sure she did her mother." Teddy said. "What don't we just listen to what she wants and let her have it?"

"I agree. Let's all settle down and listen to Victoire and Teddy." Bill said moving to sit at the table next to his wife. He could see that Fleur had heard Ginny's slip and was trying to not let her hurt show.

Harry took a seat at the other end of the table next to Ginny, and Teddy and Victoire took the two remaining seats that were side by side, she next to her mother, and he next to Harry.

"Victoire dear, tell us your dream wedding." Andromeda said.

"I never dreamed of a big wedding. I'd hate being the center of attention in front of a bunch of people I barely know. It's important to me that my family is there, my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins, and I know that Teddy wants Narcissa, Draco, Astoria and Scorpius there." Victoire began and Teddy nodded his head that she was correct. "I want to be married here at Shell Cottage with the sea in the background. I want Mab to be my maid of honor, but I also want Maman to be my matron of honor."

"You do?" Fleur asked with surprised tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"And I want Harry to stand up for me." Teddy said.

"I'd be honored." Harry murmured his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"We want Dom, Louis, James, Al and Lily in the wedding party."

"And Scorpius." Teddy added.

"And Scorpius." She agreed. "I want to wear Maman's wedding gown, and I want to get married on June twentieth."

"You do?" Teddy asked surprised and Victoire nodded in response.

"Dora and Remus would love that you want to get married on their anniversary." Andromeda said as a tear ran down her face. Teddy reached forward and took her hand and gave it a squeezed.

"That's what you always dreamed of?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, because I've always dreamed that Teddy would be my groom." Victoire said.

"Well, June twentieth isn't that far away, so we need to get working on these plans." Ginny said with a smile. "So what color do you want the girls to wear?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

March 31, 2021

"Thanks." Victoire said with a smile to her cousin and business partner, Lucy Wood, as she helped her to stand up from the low chair.

They were just finishing meeting with the contractors overseeing the renovations to the shop they had purchased for their business of designing and selling children's clothing. Victoire, who had always loved designing and making her own clothes, would run the designing side, while Lucy, who had found she had an aptitude as dealing with laws and paperwork, would run the business side. They had both finished up a couple years training in the respective area and were looking forward to being their own bosses.

They were currently renting a suite at the Leaky Caldron. Luckily Hannah was willing to give them a break in the price for permanent discount on their products.

"We will have your renovation done within the next couple of weeks." The lead contractor said as he followed the women out into the reception area.

"Good, we appreciate all the work you've done already." Lucy said as she showed them out.

When Victoire turned to address their assistance, she noticed that they were huddled around the wireless radio listening intently.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"There was a news bulletin. The Death Eater Antonin Dolohov was found dead in his cell at Azkaban this morning." Annie her assistant said.

Wide eyed Victoire turned and looked at Lucy.

"Go on. I'll go see Grandmum." Lucy told her and without another word Victoire headed out the door to use the floo in the Leaky Caldron.

"Is something wrong?" Annie asked before the news reporter answered her question.

"The circumstances of his death have not been determined, but we have confirmed that the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov was found dead in his cell in Azkaban. Dolohov was convicted on several counts and serving multiple life sentences. The counts included the torture of several Muggles, Witches and Wizards, participating in the bloody murders of the Gideon and Fabian Prewett, uncles of Harry Potter's wife Ginny and her brothers, the illegal break in at the Department of Ministries in 1996, and the attack on Hogwarts School in 1998. During the battle Dolohov injured many witches and wizards, including the killing Remus Lupin, father of Harry Potter's godson Teddy."

"Oh." Annie uttered apologetically.

"That's okay. I am going to head to my grandparents. We trust you two to close up at the end of the day. If anyone calls, take a message."

"Okay." Annie responded. Angie, Lucy's assistant nodded as well.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she retrieved her purse and headed down to the floo.

Victoire hurried though the Aurors' office looking for her husband. The others that saw her, moved out of her way, wisely deciding not to engage the frustrated, pregnant niece of their boss.

"Vic?" Victoire jumped and turned when she heard her uncle's voice. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked approaching her having been informed of her presence by one of his team.

"Where's Teddy?" She asked breathing heavily from all her rushing around.

"Is something wrong? Are you and the baby okay?" He asked concerned evident on his face.

"I…I heard about Dolohov on the news." Victoire explained quietly.

"Yes, I see. Percy and Hermione already took Granddad to The Burrow to be with Grandmum. I'm sure everyone who can, will be there by tonight. Come, let's check with Harry. I'm sure he knows right where Teddy is." Her uncle put an arm around her shoulders and began to guide her in the direction of Harry's office. "Has everything been going well with the baby? You're due in a few weeks correct?"

"Yeah, um yeah." Victoire responded, "I'm due in seventeen days, but Maman says I will deliver earlier than the Mediwitch says."

"You're probably glad about that. Both times, Hermione became more impatient the closer the due date came. I love her more than anything, but she was bloody hell to live with when she went two weeks over with Hugo." Ron said jovially. "Ilene, is Harry in?" He asked the witch sitting at the desk outside Harry's office door.

"He's in a closed door meeting." The witch responded shooing them away without looking up.

"We were hoping he knew the current whereabouts of Auror Lupin." Ron's voice taking on a more authoritative tone.

"Oh, Captain Weasley, Miss Lupin, I didn't realize it was you. I will check with Mr. Potter." Ilene looked up and smiled a little too brightly.

"I think I know who the closed door meeting is with." Ron whispered to Victoire conspiratorially as Ilene quickly knocked and poked her head in Harry's door.

"Mr. Potter, Captain Weasley it out her with Auror Lupin's wife looking for him." She paused apparently listening to the response. "Okay, I will send them in."

"Thanks, Ilene." Ron said before she could pass along the message then he placed his hand to Victoire's back and began to guide her to and through the door into Harry's office.

"Vic, is everything okay?" Teddy asked concerned as he moved from the sitting area in Harry's office to her.

"We heard about Dolohov on the radio." Victoire responded quietly. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something important." She addressed to her uncle.

"No, we were just finished. I actually need to go and try to floo Ginny with the news." Harry responded smiling at his niece. "I'll use Ron's floo and you can take your time in here talking." Harry walked by them stopping to kiss Victoire's cheek and rub her extended belly.

"We don't want to put you out." Teddy said.

"Ron has better stress food in his office. Who knows how long it will take for me to locate my wife." Harry responded.

"Check in with us before you leave." Ron said as he kissed Victoire and followed Harry out the door.

"Where's Aunt Ginny now?" Victoire asked as Teddy guided her over to the couch in the corner of Harry's office.

"Bulgaria. If he can't find her at the hotel, he'll probably contact Victor Krum and have him do the searching for him." Teddy responded sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders while the other rested over their baby.

"Do they know how he died?" She asked.

"Harry just got the autopsy a few minutes ago. It was a heart attack. Harry even made sure they did the autopsy the Muggle way to make sure he was dead." Teddy responded.

"Uncle Ron says everyone will probably head over to The Burrow tonight. Do you want to?" She asked leaning against him.

"I think we should. It will be nice to be around family." He responded.

"Teddy?" Victoire asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He murmured rubbing his hand over her belly feeling their child give a kick.

"Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand over his.

"I'm excellent." He responded smiling as their child kicked again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

March 31, 2022

"Oh, Miss Dora Fleur Lupin, you get bigger every time I see you." Andromeda Tonks gushed as she entered the living room of her grandson's modest home. The little girl grinned and banged her hand on the coffee table she was hanging on to as she walked around it.

"Hard to believe she will be one tomorrow." Victoire responded as she entered the room from the kitchen drying her hand on her apron.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen, dear?" Andromeda asked as Victoire gave her a welcoming hug.

"No, everything is done and under a warming charm until Teddy gets home." Victoire said. "Come let's sit and talk while the munchkin entertains us."

They both took a seat on the couch.

"How long should Teddy be?" Andromeda asked.

"He usually gets home shortly after five, so not long. He doesn't seem to like to dally at work at the end of his shifts." Victoire responded as she relaxed into her seat.

"Of course he doesn't. Not when he has two beautiful ladies to come home to, right, Dora?" Andromeda asked the little girl.

Dora for a response just squealed and banged the table with her hand again.

"How is the shop going?" Andromeda asked. "I saw the new added in the Quibbler last week. Everything looked wonderful."

"Thanks, I had a hard time convincing Lucy that we needed update our photo, not that I don't remember how it felt to be photographed when your six months pregnant, but I thought it turned out great. The shop is going great, really great actually. I've got a new line of toddler boys' clothes coming out. P.J. is going to be one of our models. I actually have some of the designs here." Victoire said as she got up and disappearing into the hallway for a moment then returned with a stack of papers and handed them to Andromeda.

Andromeda looked at each sheet examining each of the designs. "These are all so adorable."

"Is Victoire showing off pictures of Dora and P.J. again?" Teddy's disembodied voice sounded from the entry way before his body appeared in the living room.

"No, silly, I was just showing her my new designs." Victoire said lightly slapping his arm as she moved to greet him before being drawn into a tight hug.

Keeping an arm around her shoulders they turned side by side and faced his grandmother. "I don't know about you, but I don't know what self-respecting little boy would want to be dressed in overalls with snitches all over them." He said with a wink at his grandmother.

"Teddy." Andromeda admonished with a smile while Victoire huffed next to him.

Pulling Victoire closer into his side, Teddy placed his lips against her temple. "They're brilliant, and you know it." He could feel her blush slightly from the compliment.

"Teddy." Victoire said in a hushed whisper.

"Hmm?" He hummed against her temple.

"Look."

"What?" He asked slightly pulling back.

"Look." She said pointing down to where Dora having released the table was turned away from it towards them.

Releasing Victoire, Teddy squatted down to Dora's level. "Hey, Princess. Are you going to come greet Daddy like Mummy does?" He held his arms open.

Dora let out a squeal and took a step towards him then another in quick succession. She was almost to him when in her rush she began to fall slightly forward. Teddy caught her before she could fall and lifted her off her feet as he stood.

"That's my girl." Teddy beamed then blew a raspberry into her neck.

Both Victoire and Andromeda were applauding with tears in their eyes. Victoire wiped her eyes and kissed her daughter's cheek with a loud smack. Dora giggled with delight at all the attention.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner, and I think I will serve ice cream for dessert in hour of our brilliant little girl's great achievement." Victoire said.

"Did you hear that because of you we get ice cream?" Teddy grinned as he tickled his little girl.

After helping Andromeda up from the couch, Victoire led them all to the dining room table for what was turning into a celebratory meal.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings', and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

March 31, 2023

"Be a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa." Victoire instructed her daughter.

"I be good." Dora responded giggling as her Grandpa blew raspberries into her neck.

"I zink Grandpa bought new toys to play wiz." Fleur comment eliciting a cheer from Dora.

"I know Grandma bought ice cream and Muggle soda pop for a treat later." Bill countered.

"Just don't spoil her too much." Victoire admonished. "We don't want her sick at her party tomorrow."

"And thanks again for keeping her overnight." Teddy added.

"We remember zee fun of a rare kid free night; it eez really no trouble." Fleur responded with a sappy look in her eyes as they wandered over to Bill. When Victoire was younger she hated when her parents looked at each other like that, but now she appreciated knowing that her parents still deeply loved each other after almost twenty-five years of marriage.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Victoire gave her daughter a kiss.

"We'll be there early to help set up for the birthday parties for Dora and George." Bill assured her while Teddy gave Dora a quick kiss.

The stepped out of the house and disapperated to an alley in Muggle London where Victoire's cousin Molly and her husband Joshua were waiting for them.

"Was Dora upset you were leaving?" Molly asked as she hugged Victoire in greeting.

"No, Maman and Dad were making all these promises of new toys and ice cream." Victoire responded.

"Well, once P.J. realized he didn't have to share Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's attention with Lucy's little Amelia, he was literally pushing us out the door." Joshua said with a laugh as they began to walk towards the Muggle restaurant they had reservations at.

"Is P.J. jealous of Amelia?" Victoire asked.

"He was a little at first, but he had gotten used to it. He was used to sharing most people's attention with Dora, but at first he was a little upset at losing his Grandpa Weasley's attention. Of course, Dad was the first to notice it, and tries extra hard to make sure that P.J. and Amelia get equal amounts of his attention. P.J. understands now that sometimes it is Amelia's time with Grandpa, but he will get his time too." Molly replied.

"Which makes us feel better about adding to our family." Joshua added.

"You're pregnant?" Victoire asked surprised.

"No, not yet, but we are going to start trying for another baby." Molly confided. "Another good thing about a having a child-free night." She and Joshua shared look that spoke of the fun they had planned for later that night.

"How has Dora handled Amelia coming into her life? She actually sees her more than P.J. does." Joshua asked.

"We played up the excitement of Lucy having a baby a lot. Lucy was very good about allowing Dora to touch her belly, so I don't think it has phased her much sharing me and Lucy when we are at the shop." Victoire responded. "And she's also been around James's baby Harry a lot."

"That is something I envy the two of you. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, and I do appreciate having child care at the hospital, but you get to have Dora with you at all times." Molly said.

"It's not always too handy. I think we're going to hire Rosie and Roxie to watch the kids this summer for half the day then we wouldn't have to schedule meeting during nap times." Victoire responded. "We want to have a whole new line out in October for Christmas season."

"I'm sure both girls would love the extra pocket money." Molly remarked as she stepped aside to allow Joshua to open the door for her. Victoire and Teddy followed them in.

Victoire wrapped her arms around Teddy's arm while they watched Molly and Joshua check on their reservations.

"Teddy?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been awfully quiet." Victoire remarked looking up at him.

"I was thinking maybe it was time to add another little one to our family as well." He said as he watched Molly and Joshua whispered as they waited in line.

"Really?" Victoire almost squealed.

"And just think of all the fun we'll have in the processes." He said looking down at her with the same look Molly and Joshua shared earlier.

Victoire couldn't help but giggle in response.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings', and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

_FYI – Sybille Brown is an illegitimate daughter of Lavender & Charlie's that is an OC in my Next Generation universe. She would be between eight and nine in this. She appears in my fic 'Unknown'. She would be known to the family by 2024, and I plan to eventually write that story, but haven't yet. Also in my series, Molly II is the daughter of Percy and Penny. Penny died when Molly was a baby, and Audrey adopted here when she married Percy._

March 31, 2024

Victoire could actually feel the sadness radiating from The Burrow as she and Teddy, each carrying a child, made their way up to the door. Victoire readjusted little John William in her arms as Teddy opened the door allowing her to enter ahead of him.

"'Ello, sweetheart." Fleur said as she came forward, followed by Louis and kissed her cheek. Louis moved on to Teddy taking Dora from him and helping her to remove her coat.

"Come on, Dora. Uncle Ron found some of his old toys for you, P.J., little Harry, and Amelia to play with." Louis said as he carried her into the living room.

"Where's Dad?" Victoire asked as she passed Johnny to her mother and allowed Teddy to help her remover her coat.

"He, Percy and Audrey are up wiz Molly, Arthur and zee 'Ealer." Fleur responded as she fussed with the blankets around the baby. "Everyone else eez 'ere. Zey plan to send all zee grandkids up at once to zay their goodbyes. Zey want you to know zat zey include you az one of 'em. You were a member of zis family for longer zen most of zem." They could tell that she was trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Thanks, that means the world to me." Teddy responded humbly giving his mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

"Eez zee truth." Fleur responded brushing off his thanks.

They turned as they heard Bill, Percy, Audrey and the Healer descend the stairs.

"You kids should head up now." Bill said in a gruff voice.

"Okay." Percy's daughter Molly responded nodding at her sister and cousins. In pairs they followed Molly who was holding Sybille's hand up the stairs: Dominique and Lucy, Fred and Roxie, James and Lily, Rosie and Al, Hugo and Louis, and in the rear Victoire with Teddy.

Victoire felt her breath catch to see her grandmum looking so frail as she lay in her bed. Her granddad was sitting in a chair next to the bed slowly stroking her hand.

"Come in, children." Granddad said as he greeted them with tired smile. "Molly-wobbles, our grandkids are here to see you."

"Hi, Grandmum." Molly said as she sat on the edge of her grandmother's bed taking her other hand.

Their grandmum with some struggle opened her eyes, and Victoire believed she smiled slightly as her eyes wandered over her grandchildren's faces.

They were in small little groups around the room. Dominique stood behind Lucy her arms wrapped around her hugging her from behind. James had taken a seat in one of the chairs scattered around the room and he had pulled Lily onto his lap. Fred, lifting Sybille up in his arms, stood right behind them with an arm wrapped around Roxie. Al and Rosie stood together clutching hands. Hugo, who had surpassed them in height stood behind Rosie giving her an one arm hug. Al had his free arm draped over Louis's shoulders. Victoire and Teddy moved closer to Molly.

"The little ones are down stairs playing with some of Uncle Ron's old toys." Molly explained to their grandparents.

"Look at all the little miracles our love helped create." Granddad was saying to his wife. "And they've already given us six more babies to love."

"We love you, Grandmum." Victoire spoke barely above a whisper.

"She loves you all, too." Granddad said.

"I think it's time to say goodbye so that our mums and dads can come up." Molly, who had watching her grandmum's vitals while they visited, shared with the others.

James, Al and Lily came forward first, "Thanks for standing by me and little Harry this past couple of years." James spoke first, "I love you." He leaned over and kissed Grandmum then moved aside as Al then Lily whispered their love for Grandmum and kissed her. They all kissed Granddad before moving to the back of the room and huddled up together as Lily began to cry into James chest.

Rosie and Hugo were next to move forward. Rosie leaned down and whispered something to Grandmum before she kissed her and then hugged Granddad while Hugo had his turn with Grandmum.

Fred and Roxie came forward next. "Tell Uncle Fred how much Dad loves and misses him." Roxie said as she clung to her twin's hand. "But make sure that he knows that Dad has years here yet to make mischief so he will just have to keep waiting." Fred finished. Together they each leaned over and kissed one of Grandmum cheeks. "We love you." The said in unison as they stepped back.

"We're going to make sure our children know about their great grandmum and how much you love them." Lucy said as she moved forward to sit in front of her sister on the bed. "Even the ones yet to be born." Molly added as she placed Grandmum's hand over Lucy's unborn child. "And we all will make sure Sybille remembers you." Molly added as she moved to allow Sybille to climb up and kiss Grandmum.

"We love you so much, Grandmum." Dominique said her voice hoarse from holding in her tears as she then Louis kissed her.

"Tell Teddy's mum and dad how much we love them, and give Ted one of your wonderful hugs for Andromeda." Victoire said. "I love you so much." She let the tears flow as she kissed her grandmum.

All Teddy was able to mutter was a choked "thank you" as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Stepping back they all began to move to the door.

"We'll send our parent up." Molly told Grandfather.

"Thanks, Luv. We love you all." Granddad said slightly choked up.

The kids tried to smile in return before they left the room. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Victoire accepted a hug from her father.

"Andromeda and Kingsley are watching the kids on the enclosed porch." He told her.

"I love you, Dad." She whispered in response and hugged him tightly back. She stepped away so that he could lead his sibling and their spouses up the stairs.

After their parents disappeared from sight, the cousins moved around the room gathering in small groups to wait.

"Teddy?" Victoire murmured almost too quietly to be heard.

"Hmm?" Teddy questioned, but he before she could voice her needs, Teddy must have seen that she had been starting to shake because he immediately guided her into the kitchen then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly into him as the grief began to overwhelm her.

Once she had begun to calm down, she pulled away slightly to look up at Teddy, "I'm gonna miss her so much."

"Just think of the happy times like when she got mad at your dad because he knew we were dating a full year before she did." Teddy said.

Victoire smiled through her tears. "I'm so glad I have you here with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Teddy responded kissing her forehead.

"What do you think Rosie whispered to Grandmum?" Victoire asked as they began swaying backing forth.

"Probably that she's in love with Scorpius. She's still worried about Granddad's response, but she would want Grandmum to know." Teddy replied with a shrug.

"You sound as if you know." Victoire said.

"I may have had a letter from Scorpius lately." Teddy replied.

"I'm glad that Rosie knows that Grandmum knows." Victoire sighed wistfully. "Come on, we should rejoin the others."

He smiled sadly at her as he allowed her to lead him into living room to join in the vigil.

_The Quibbler is very sad to inform you that Molly Prewett Weasley(77), loving wife, mother, grandmother and great grandmother and hero of the Wizarding World died after a long illness. She is survived by her husband, Arthur Weasley, children, William (Fleur) Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percival (Audrey) Weasley, George (Angelina) Weasley, Ronald (Hermione) Weasley, and Ginerva (Harry) Potter, her grandchildren Victoire (Teddy) Lupin, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Sybille Brown, Molly (Joshua) Astor, Lucy (Victor) Wood, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, James Potter, Albus Potter and Lily Potter, and six great-grandchildren. She was preceded in death by her brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, son Fred Weasley, and daughter-in-law, Penelope Clearwater. _

_We send our condolences to her family and tell them there are many friends that love and will miss that wonderful woman._

TBC

_I cried as I wrote this chapter. I hope I did it justice._


	10. Chapter 10

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings', and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

March 31, 2025

"How are you doing, Dad?" Bill asked his father as he handed him a cup of coffee.

"I should be asking you that. It's your daughter in there bringing another new life into this world." His father responded as he patted the seat on the couch next to him.

"I'm just glad Audrey and Molly put up a good silencing charm." Bill responded.

"What's Maman doing?" Louis asked from where he and Lily were seated at the desk in Teddy and Victoire's home working on homework. He had only been home for Easter break for a few hours when Teddy's Patronus had arrived announcing that Victoire was in labor. His parents had immediately flooed here while Louis sent an owl to Dominique, who now lived in Egypt. When he had finally arrived, his grandfather, Andromeda, Harry and Lily had already arrived as well. Family Healers, Molly and Audrey were already back in the bedroom with Victoire and Teddy. Joshua arrived a little later with five-year-old P.J. and fifteen-month-old Kinsley to help keep Dora and Johnny distracted.

"She and Andromeda decided to start baking Dora's birthday cake for tomorrow and a second cake for George, and their discussing what to make for the third cake for the new baby." Bill said.

"I hope one of them is Andromeda's fudge ripple cake." Lily said.

"And Maman's red velvet cake." Louis added almost salivating at the thought.

"I don't know. I decided to stay out of their discussion." Bill responded.

"I think I'm going to get a snack." Louis said, "Come on, Lily." The thought of cake making him hungry.

"Don't stress out your mother." Bill ordered as the two teens headed for the kitchen.

The men just settled in enjoying the quiet. When the teens returned from the kitchen, they brought bowls of crisps for their fathers and grandfather as well.

"Grandpa, is the baby here yet?" The soon be four-year-old Dora asked as she raced into the living room, P.J. following close behind her. A little farther back he could see Johnny and Kinsley toddling after them as fast as their fifteen-month-old legs would let them. Joshua walked patiently after them.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Bill responded brushing soft blond hair off her forehead.

"I can't wait anymore." She complained.

"I bet if you asked nicely, Uncle Louis would share some crisp with you and P.J." Bill said.

Dora eyes lit up and she immediately turned to ambush her Uncle. P.J. followed close behind.

"Papaw Harree!" Johnny squealed as Harry had grabbed the little boy from behind and lifted him up blowing raspberries in his neck. Kinsley, who was now in her father's arms, was laughing as Johnny's hair changed from his usually teal to bright orange to black then back to teal.

"Mummy!" Kinsley yelled, and they all looked to see Molly emerging from the hall that led back to the bedroom.

Fleur and Andromeda came bustling out of the kitchen expressions of hope on their faces.

"You all can come back now." Molly said smiling at her family members.

Bill helped his father up and followed as Fleur and Andromeda led the way.

Audrey was pulling up two chairs near the bed for Andromeda and Arthur to sit in as they entered the room.

"Is the baby here?" Dora asked as she made her way between the adults' legs to the front of the pack.

"Yes, your little sister is here." Teddy responded. He was sitting on the bed next to Victoire, who held a pink bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Daddy!" Dora called as she raced to the bed and started to clamber up beside her parents. Teddy reached down to help her and settle her on the bed so she could see her baby sister.

"Hi, Baby." Dora said as she fidgeted with excitement.

"Oh, Bill, we 'ave anozer leettle girl." Fleur gushed. Bill wrapped his arm around her and hugged her into his side. "Elle est tellement magnifique."

"Merci, Maman." Victoire responded tiredly.

"Poor, Johnny. Having to live with two sisters, I feel for you, man." Louis said with a shake of his head and a smirk on his face.

"Louis." Fleur admonished, but laughed as well.

"Baby?" Johnny asked.

"Here I'll take him." Teddy said to Harry as Johnny squirmed in his arms to see.

Harry handed him Johnny and Victoire adjusted the blankets so Johnny could see his sister from his father's lap.

"Baby." Johnny said with a hushed whisper pointing.

"Does she have a name?" Andromeda asked.

Louis smirked "You mean it's not going to be…"

"Uh-Oh." Lily helped him finish.

"No." Victoire said with an amused grimace at her brother.

"We liked it." Lily said.

"Uh-Oh Lupin. You could call her Uh, or you could call her Oh." Louis added.

"We have a much better name for her." Teddy said shaking his head at Louis and Lily's humor.

"Her name is Molly Andromeda Lupin." Victoire announced with pride.

"After the two greatest women we'll ever know." Teddy finished.

"That's wonderful." Bill said as most of the adults now had tears in their eyes recalling that sad day last year.

Teddy smiled brightly as he, Victoire, and their children were surrounded by so much love.

"Victoire?" Teddy said as everyone was quietly observing the baby.

"Hmm?" She asked looking up at him with such unadorned love in her eyes.

"Thank you." He said. "I love you so much."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

The End


End file.
